The present invention relates to a bicycle kettle support with a tool-storing box, and more particularly to a bicycle kettle support having a base equipped with a small tool box, which is adapted to contain the tools used in a bicycle.
A conventional bicycle kettle support is a simple support mounted on a middle frame of a bicycle so that a kettle can be placed therein. Such a kettle support has no other function. Moreover, the current bicycle is designed with a light weight and simple structure while lacking auxiliary equipment such as a repair tool box. As a result, on the occasion of failure of the bicycle, much inconvenience will be caused. Therefore, a suitable tool box, which can be mounted on a bicycle to store necessary tools while free from large volume and heavy weight is needed. Such a tool box is preferably associated with a kettle support which is most commonly disposed on a bicycle so as to reduce the occupied space.